Isaac Wolfe
Isaac Wolfe is the currently reigning Imperator and founder of the Aurelian Dominion. He is primarily famous for his heroism in leading humanity's forces to a narrow victory in the Venkath Onslaught as well as his stunning betrayal of the future Thesian Republic fleet. After the Second Poenari Congress, Wolfe led the newly formed Dominion into it's recovery period by enforcing scores of new imperial edicts ranging from the institution of the state religion, reproductive incentive programs, the Tribunal of Functions, and the dozens of departments that administer his realm. However, in his old age, Wolfe loathes what he had created. The Dominion has grown far beyond his ability to control it; his vision corrupted by power-hungry and shrewd bureaucrats that are more concerned with aggrandizing themselves that serving his subjects. Wolfe is often forced to publicly support illegal operations taken by his subordinates in order to keep the political unity intact. History 7105 Isaac is born to unknown parents and abandoned at St. Lucy's hospital on Orion's Jewel, Monolith in the Axis Mundi System. He is adopted by Augustus and Marina Wolfe; the Wolfes' own a lucrative asteriod mining business in the outer rim of the system. In future, Isaac will take his father's name as his own. 7126 Hailed as the youngest commissioned officer in the navy of the Terran Confederacy, Isaac served as the captain of the CSS Waterloo and was stationed as apart of Earth's Home Fleet. When the Venkath Onslaught broke out, Isaac rose to the occasion as the captain of a single ship in a garrison force to the leader of an interstellar resistance against a force of genocide. Seeing how easily the Venkath swept aside the defense of Earth, he gathered up as many of the ships he could and made a tactical retreat to Monolith to link up with the sector command there. During the retreat and planning stages of the resistance, Isaac was contacted by party members of the Golden Dawn and priests from the Garudan Order. Both offered a three way alliance with Isaac and his forces, promising him influence and the full weight of their organizations to assist in the war. With sailors and soldiers already rallying around him, Isaac believed he could control these entities and use them for their promised resources. With what these organizations became once the Dominion was formed, Isaac will view this agreement as a faustian bargain of which he was on the losing side of. 7136 Isaac is taken into the care of the future Tessa Wolfe after being wounded when the CSS Waterloo was crippled in a venkath attack. With an instant attraction and humanity seemingly on the way to extinction, they marry later that year. 7142 During the Battle for Ypres, Isaac is marooned planetside and forced to command soldiers on the ground in an attempt to stall the venkath from capturing that world. Fearing death, he finds comfort from an unknown woman. Their daliance gives birth to Sarah Wolfe. When the evacuation force arrices, the woman gives the baby Sarah to Isaac. The woman he had an affair with is never seen again and is presumed dead. 7149 Mustering every last ship the Terran Confederacy has left, Isaac leads his forces in a decapitation strike against Poenari, which is triangulated to be the venkath homeworld. After several field tests, a Markus-Lindholm Entropy Detonation Device reverse engineered from venkath technology is deployed and allowed the full charge after a valiant human defense of the weapon. In their final gambit, Poenari is destroyed and the remaining venkath forces scatter and shatter into warbands. Victory is declared shortly after as no further attacks are reported throughout Human Sphere. The coalition meets over the ruins of Poenari to discuss the future of the Terran Confederacy. Isaac argued for a stronger, militarized, more centralized government in order to safeguard against future alien incursions. He was rebuked by the Founding Fathers of Thesia, who campaigned for the return to democracy and set the war time government aside. While the First Poenari Congress is deadlocked, Isaac begins to order Confederacy ships loyal to his cause away from ports in which the Founding Fathers controlled. Isaac takes his supporters and walks out of the Congress. He is later crowned Imperator and orders the surprise attack against his fellow ally's fleets, destroying a quarter of them with a precision MLEDD strike. He declares his intention to unite humanity by force for it's own good. However, Isaac was forced to treat once again with his former allies at the Second Poenari Congress after the Museum District on Monolith was destroyed, showcasing that the Founding Fathers had similiar superweapons of their own. The current political division of the Human Sphere is negiotiated by the newly formed Legacy Federation. Isaac returns to Monolith and founds the Aurelian Dominion -- a direct representation of his agenda as outlined in the First Poenari Congress. 7150-7174 Isaac, now as the Imperator of the Dominion, leads his people into the Human Recovery Period. The surrounding systems are incorporated into the Dominion through the shrewdness of Isaac's new Golden Dawn allies. An order is also given, once the Dominion's military forces are consolidated, to strike against alien systems that fell into the Dominion's borders. Isaac did not give this order -- the maverick brass of the Imperial Defence Force or IDF did. In order to not shatter the political unity, he supported the order. All of the alien worlds fell in a rapid, simultaneous invasion where the populations were purged, enslaved, and evicted to serve on foreign worlds in the reconstruction efforts. The former alien homeworlds were repopulated with humans and terraformed if necessary. The new Imperator was allowed some of his own creations, such as the reorganization of the Dominion's society through the Tribunal of Functions, the Edict, the founding of the Office of State Security or OSS, and the creation of several Crown Corporations. Under his supervision, Monolith was completely rebuilt into a forttress in order to safeguard against future attacks. The crowning jewel of his architectural designs was the capital, Orion's Jewel, which was made to resemble giant cogs in the machine of the Dominion, representing the collectivist nature of his regime. Isaac also named Sarah as the Crown Princess, formally intending for her to succeed him when he would pass away. Through the oppressive nature of some government departments, as well as the offensives of some rising aristocrats, the Aqua Regia movement is founded to oppose the Dominion internally. There is an attempt on Isaac's life, but it fails and his security is doubled as a result. He rarely leaves his palace in Orion's Jewel, becoming increasingly removed from society as the Great Game swirls around him and erodes his power and authority even more. While he does believe in the mission of the Dominion, he has lost all faith in his government to make sound, rational decisions as everyone seeks glory or follows the deep roads to unabated zealotry. Role-Plays Active Inactive Completed Common Use Isaac Wolfe is not permitted for Common Use. This content is owned by Architect and may not be used without permission. Credits *The picture for Isaac is by DeviantArt member GarretAJ. Category:Characters Category:Aurelian Dominion Characters